Team 7 In The World Of Pokemon
by LoveRomance34
Summary: Team 7 is transported into the pokemon world. while the guys are turned into pokemon sakura is the only one who will be able to help them turn back to normal and find a away home. and yes there will be romance ,action, and adventure. Come on and give it a try :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_  
>Ninjas were jumping through the trees. One had a leaf simple on her shoulder and long pink hair in a pony tail that hung to her waist. She looked to the person next to her with her emerald eyes. This person has dark blue hair styled like a chickens butt. He too had a leaf simple on his shoulder and eyes so black anybody could get lost in them. Next to him was another boy who had blonde spiked up hair and three whiskers on each of his cheeks and the deepest blue eyes that draws people in. And the last person had spiked up silver hair with a mask covering most of his face except his one eye that was pure black. These ninjas were known as Team 7 but also the best ANBU's Konoha has.<br>" Ne Sakura are we almost to the rain village," Naruto whined.  
>" Naruto be quiet for awhile okay im trying to focus on the map," Sakura told him.<br>"Naruto just pouted but did as he was told. A few hours went by when Kakashi and Sakura told the team to stop.  
>" Okay were just a mile away from the village and now we finish the mission as planned got it," Kakashi asked his team. Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded but Naruto just gave his toothy grin.<br>" Uhh we should go over it just to make sure," Naruto told Kakashi.  
>" Its always you dope who don't listen the first time we explain anything," Sasuke said to Naruto.<br>" Shut up teme."  
>" Both of you shut up so Kakashi can explain it again," Sakura snapped at both her teammates who instantly shut up after hearing her deadly tone.<br>" Me and Sasuke will enter the village and head to the missing ninja house and retrieve the scroll. Naruto will cause a distraction and Sakura will take out the other ninjas who will head to the house to protect the scroll." Kakashi finished. Everyone nodded.  
>" Move out."<br>"Sasuke and Kakashi watched as Naruto did his shadow clone jutsu and attacked the village guards. Soon enough the rain ninjas started heading towards Naruto. Kakashi and Sasuke snuck in unseen and headed towards their destination. Sakura followed the two but stayed far enough away so the ninjas who try attacking them won't see her coming after them. Sasuke and Kakashi entered the house and activated their sharingan. They searched the house until they found a secret entrance way. They went in and followed the tunnel until they ended up in a room. They found the scroll in the middle of it and went to retrieve it.  
>"Sasuke stopped Kakashi from going and pointed to a trip wire. This place was booby trapped. Sasuke maneuvered around the room using his eyes and managed to obtain the scroll and come next to Kakashi. The two then proceeded to exit the house they saw Sakura outside with bodies around her. They all planned to leave but Saw Naruto running towards them with an army of ninjas behind them.<br>" The dope didn't realize he was leading them towards us," Sasuke mumbled hiding the scroll. Soon enough punches, kicks, rasengans, and Chidori's were being thrown everywhere. A ninja managed to take the scroll back from Sasuke who in returned knocked it out of the ninjas hands. Naruto saw this and catched the scroll before any one of their enemies could take it.  
>" We got too do something now," Kakashi shouted.<br>"Naruto being who he is opened the scroll and started doing the hand signs as instructed in the scroll.  
>" Naruto you idiot don't use it we don't know what this teleporting scroll is able to do," Sakura yelled but it was too late a light was surrounding Naruto. Sakura ran and took hold of his hand. Sasuke took Sakuras and Kakashi held Naruto's other hand. They soon disappeared before the rain ninjas could do anything about it.<br>" Orochimaru isn't going to like this," a ninja said.  
>"Team 7 felt like their bodies were stretching and started feeling sick. Sakura being a medic ninja cloaked herself in chakra and protected herself from the awful feelings. But before she could do the same for her teammates they all landed on the ground. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was staring up at the sky and trees surrounding her.<br>" What happened and where am I," she asked herself and notice her boys weren't nowhere to be found.  
>" Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi where are you guys," Sakura shouted.<br>" Sakura is that you," She heared Sasuke's voice. She looked around but when she finally looked down she saw a small orange lizard with a tiny fire on his tail. Sakura just stared at it until she started freaking out.  
>" AHHHHHH A WEIRD LOOKNIG LIZARD," she managed to shout.<br>" Stop yelling and what are you talking about im Sasuke."  
>" Sasuke is that you how are you a lizard."<br>" What are you going off about." Sakura looked around and saw a river close by.  
>" Follow me and try not to freak out." Sasuke did as he was told but realized when Sakura stood up she was really tall. When he went to ask her what happened he realized his arms were small, orange, and his hands had claws on them. He realized what Sakura was talking about and rushed past her to the river. When he saw his reflection he wanted to freak out but somehow managed to stay calm.<br>" Yea I know," Sakura said coming up to him but when she looked up she saw 2 small creatures on the other side of river. She motioned Sasuke to follow but when he tried to walk on the water he almost fell in but managed to stay above the water.  
>" At least my chakra is still working," Sasuke said and followed sakura. They both got to the other side and leaned down next to the strange creatures. One of the creatures started opening his eyes. When he saw Sakura he practically jumped on her. Sakura taken back tried to remove the redbrown fur creature with curled tails but stopped when she heared his voice.  
>" Sakura how are you, OMG did that jutsu work and how are you so tall and able to hold me while I can't hold you," Naruto said in one breath. Sakura put Naruto by the water and when he saw his reflection he stopped and was silent. Sakura thinking it was bad went to comfort him but was surprised when he started cheering.<br>" WHOA LOOK AT ME I LOOK SO CUTE AND WHAT AM I. OH I DON'T CARE IM SOME CUTE CREATURE. DO YOU THINK I'M CUTE."  
>" Naruto how can you be so exited about this," Sasuke said but was tackled by Naruto.<br>" Teme your so cute too OMG how come were like this and not Sakura." But before she could answer Naruto's question another voice spoke up.  
>" It could be the effect of the jutsu Naruto used to escape the other ninjas." They all turned around to see a silver mouse creature with black circles on his cheeks.<br>" Kakashi your like this too," All 3 of his past students asked him.  
>" While Naruto was blabbering his mouth I saw my own reflection and thought what the hell happened."<br>" And then I realized why Tsunade told us not to open the scroll."  
>" This scroll was no ordinary teleporting scroll, what it does is sends us to a different dimension," Kakashi explained it to them. Its was all quiet everyone letting it sink in.<br>" That makes sense," Sakura told the others and than focused on her.  
>" My theory is when we were in the middle of being teleported and our bodies were stretching and changing it turned you into this," Sakura finished.<br>" Then why didn't you end up like this," Sasuke asked Sakura annoyed because she isn't suffering like he was.  
>" Because I cloaked myself in chakra to escape the feeling. I guess it protected me from sharing the same fate as you guys."<br>" Well if that's true than why don't we use the scroll to go back home and return to normal," Naruto asked" Its only good for 1 time use, if we want to go home we have to figure it out ourselves," Kakashi said. Sasuke groaned, Naruto was mumbling under his breath and Sakura was thinking.'' If were in a different world than ours, where the hell are we and what are you guys," Sakura said out loud and got everyone thinking.

**_This is my first crossover story so leave comments about what you thought about it. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

" We might as well start walking until we find a town or people," Sakura said and her team turns to her.

" Good idea Sakura lets go," Kakashi added and they all started to follow.

" Uh Sakura is it okay if I ride in your arms," Naruto asked shyly.

" Sure Naruto." Naruto than jumped in Sakura's arms and was very happy. Sakura held him close because he was really warm and cute. Kakashi than jumped on her head and got comfortable with his pervy book.

" Kakashi how did you manage to keep that book," Naruto asked.

" I have my ways that you don't need to know," he replied than went back to reading. Sakura looked to her side and saw an expression on Sasuke that she thought she'll never see. He was stealing glances at the other 2 who were riding on her and even if he won't admit it he wants to be held too.

" Sasuke why don't you ride in my arms as well," Sakura asked.

" Hn," was his reply but after 2 minutes he was being held next to Naruto in Sakura's arms. All of them were content with this arrangement and continued with their journey.

Sakura started thinking about how her team ended up so close that even Sasuke wanted to be around her. She remembered her huge crush on said boy and how he use to call her annoying and wanted nothing to do with her. That all changed when she started training with Tsunade the hokage of their village. She focused less on Sasuke and more on her training. She became an excellent medic ninja and even passed Tsunade herself. Her crush on Sasuke disappeared and her attitude towards Naruto changed into a brother and sister relationship. Kakashi who rarely helped her with her training since she was a graduate noticed what a power house she became and focused on teaching her a thing or two. She knew Kakashi was like a dad because hers had died when she was still young. The only thing she can't figure out is why Sasuke chased all her possible suitors away without Naruto asking him. He's always around her always protective. While lost in thought she bumped into someone and because of her friends on her she couldn't stop herself from falling.

As she landed on the ground Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi stood in front of her giving the person in front of them the worst death glares. The person stared at them getting shivers down his spine. He doesn't understand why he's intimitaded by them when he a pokemon researcher in training should understand or try to figure out what they're so angry about. The person than noticed a beautiful girl with flawless skin, long pink hair and the most beautiful eyes staring right back at him. He stood up real fast and went to help her but was blocked off by her pals.

" You guys calm down it was only an accident," Sakura told them but they still stood their ground. As she finally stood up she started introducing herself.

" Hi my name is Sakura Haruno."

" Hello my name is Gary Oak its a pleasure to meet you, and sorry about bumping into you."

" Its my fault I wasn't paying attention either." Gary finally took a long look at her friends and stopped at Kakashi.

" Wow this is my first time seeing a shining Pikachu what an amazing pokemon."

" What is a Pikachu and what are these pokemon you speak of," Sakura asked with a curious look in her eyes.

" Your kidding right who doesn't know about Pokémon you must have been living under a rock," Gary said thinking she was joking.

" HEY I DON'T LIKE THE WAY YOUR SPEAKING TO HER SHOW SOME RESPECT," Naruto shouted at him and Gary had shock written all over his face.

" Your vulpix just talked," Gary managed to say.

" Naruto control yourself he may be able to help us," Kakashi said and Gary focused his attention on the shiny Pikachu.

" Hn" Sasuke let out still glaring at Gary.

" Sakura your charmamder, vulpix, and Pikachu can talk how is that possible," Gary asked himself his researcher brain started working to find an explanation.

" Its a long story and you may not believe it but you have to help us," Sakura told him with a sad look and that is all it took to have Gary listening. Sakura started explaining where they came from, what they are, and how they got here with Kakashi and Naruto throwing their parts in. Sasuke managed to get back in Sakura's arms and continued to glare at Gary.

" So your ninjas from a different world who came to this world with a jutsu by accident turning you into pokemon except Sakura," Gary summarized what they told him and they all nodded.

" Why don't you come with me to Pallet town my grandpa is a professor and may be able to help you out."

" So you believe us," Naruto asked.

" So many weird incidents happen here that I do believe you." The now pokemon ninjas went into their positions on Sakura and she followed Gary.

" So why does Pikachu have a mask covering half his face," Gary asked out of curiosity.

" He has had in on since he was a kid its part of him," Sakura answered his question. Gary than notice her hair again and wondered if its soft and silky as it looked. When he reached out to feel it Sasuke notice and didn't like it one bit opened his mouth and realized fire came out and burned Gary's face. Naruto busted out laughing, Kakashi smirked because he knew why Sasuke accidently did it. Sakura was shocked and looked at Sasuke waiting for an explanation. Sasuke smirked but remained silent.

" Im so sorry I don't understand why he did that," Sakura apologized to Gary.

" Don't worry about it but I can tell your friends really like you and are protective."

" You got that right," Naruto said.

" Mmmmm we've been together since they were 10 and I was their sensei," Kakashi added.

" Now were 18 and are equal with Kakashi here," Sakura told him. Gary just smiled but looked at Sasuke who smirked at him while Sakura squeezed him closer. At that moment Gary wished that was him but caught himself.

" What are you thinking you barely met her but she is pretty," Gary thought to himself.

Gary and Sakura managed to get to professor oaks lab within 20 minutes.

" Gramps I brought guests that need you," Gary called out.

Sure enough here comes Professor Oak from a back door and went to meet his grandson.

" Gary your back early did you find the water stone I asked for."

" Yes gramps and also you might want to sit down for this because these guest has quite a story to tell you."

" Oh how rude of me my name is Professor Oak and you guys are?"

" Hello I'm Sakura."

" I'm Naruto."

" I'm Kakashi"

" Hn Sasuke."

" Did those pokemon just talk," the Professor asked with a stunned look.

" Yea now let them explain," Gary told him.

It took awhile because the naruto gang went into more detail about what happened to them. The Professor gave weird expressions but listened intently. After the story he stood up and gave them all a big smile which worried them a little.

" Well only one thing can be able to help you out," The Professor told them and went into more detail.

" As you know we can't get you back to your home but if you went on a journey looking for answers that you need, than I'm sure you'll be able to find your way home."

" But Gramps they know nothing about this world."

" Thats why you are traveling with them Gary. Help them on their journey it will be a good research experiment for you."

" Okay Gramps should we get them started."

" Umm what do we need to get started i got all my weapons all we need is food." Sakura told the Oaks who only laughed in return.

The Oaks led them into a lab and team 7 was left confused looking at red and white balls with buttons on them.

" These are known as poke balls they hold your pokemon so you can travel," Oak told Sakura

" The pokemon are put into a spirit form so they can stay comfortably in the poke balls," Gary finished for Oak.

" We don't want to be locked up," Kakashi told the Oaks with Naruto giving a horror look and Sasuke an annoyed look on his face.

" Don't worry you guys can stay out of them because most pokemons don't like to be confined," Gary told them.

" Its to let other trainers know the pokemon are yours and no one else can catch them."

" Ohh okay I get it," Sakura responded.

" So you want Sakura to catch us and maybe others while on our journey," Kakashi asked.

" Precisely," Oak told him in return.

He gave pokeballs to Sakura and she stored them in her ninja pouch after she had put her teammates in them and left them out.

" Next is your pokedex this tells you all you need to know on the pokemon you'll be encountering as well as have a map I installed myself," Oak told her.

" Gary will explain the rest later to you but you guys look hungry lets go eat," Oak told them leading them to the dining room.

_**It seems i'm not the only one with a crossover problem. Its like fanfiction took out the pokemon category otherwise this would have been a crossover. Anyways please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The group leaves the lab and enters into the main house where the Professor has pizza ready. They all sat around the table to eat and were enjoying themselves until a feud broke out.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi all stared each other down waiting for the right opportunity. Gary, Sakura, and Oak sweat dropped as the atmosphere grows intense.

" Teme, Kakashi i'm going to get the last pizza so leave it alone," Naruto gave a warning to his friends.

" Dope when have I ever listen to you let a lone anybody else?" Sasuke questioned his idiot teammate.

" I'm the oldest so I get it end of story," Kakashi said and then a fight broke loose.

All three ninja were running on the walls and ceilings and unknowingly started using their new powers.

Naruto tackled Kakashi who in turn thunderbolt him and Sasuke who burned Kakashi in the process and did little damage to Naruto. Sakura getting annoyed at this stood up with the pizza and whistled getting her boys attentions.

" First off were in someone else's home and you don't destroy anothers house do I make myself clear," She told them making them stop and head back to their seats.

Sakura then sat down, apologized, and ate the last pizza making Naruto cry and Kakashi and Sasuke annoyed.

" Ummm how did you guys manage to walk on the walls and ceilings," Professor Oak asked.

" Its what we call chakra, its our life force and allows us to use cool jutsu's such as wall walking," Kakashi educated him.

" We can walk on water as well," Naruto added.

" Hmmm interesting how about you all get some sleep, Gary show them to their room," Oak asked his grandson.

Gary led them to a hallway where they entered a room.

" This is where your going to be staying until we leave on our quest tomorrow."

" Thanks Gary we really appreciate it," Sakura smiled at him causing Gary to blush. Sasuke noticed this and shoved Sakura into the room.

Naruto then went behind gary and tackled his legs making him face plant on the floor. Naruto was laughing his ass off while Sakura tried to hide her giggling. She knows why they did what they did and she was quite flattered that they still get jealous. Kakashi sat on the bed reading his book. Gary got up and was annoyed about what they did and decided a little payback wouldn't hurt. Gary walked up to Sakura, hugged her and whispered quietly in her ear.

" Sweet dreams beautiful." Sakura blushed just a bit but it was enough to put all 3 guys on edge.

Suddenly the 3 were surrounded by light that was so bright Gary and Sakura shut their eyes until it stopped. When Gary opened his eyes he saw 3 attractive men in the room. Thinking it was a break in he stood in front of Sakura with a pokeball in hand ready to defend.

" OMG NARUTO, SASUKE, AND KAKASHI YOUR BACK TO NORMAL," Sakura yelled running out from Gary and into their waiting arms.

" Wait Sakura are you saying these guys are your friends that were once pokemon," Gary asked shocked.

" Yes I don't know what happened but they're back to normal."

" Not that this is great or anything but shouldn't I get them their own rooms."

" No need Gary were used to sleeping with each other so its fine," Naruto told him. Before Gary could respond Sasuke walked towards him and picked him up from the back and tossed him out the door.

" Was that really necessary," Sakura asked.

" Yes it was," Naruto answered while getting in bed. Sakura and sasuke follwed Naruto to the bed and slowly fell asleep. Kakashi smiled while getting on the top bunk and falling asleep as well.

Gary entered his room and started thinking about what happened. He was confused and decided to solve this problem tomorrow, but he couldn't help but think how Sakura was surrounded by men who put his looks to shame.

" I wonder is Sakura is into anyone of them," Gary thought while falling asleep.

The next morning Gary woke up and decided to wake the others. As he knocked on the guest door Sakura answered all ready for the day.

" Gary thank God I woke up about 30 minutes ago and found the guys back in their pokemon form what happened."

" Really? wow I don't know maybe it was a one time thing or it could happen at night only," Gary told her thinking about all the werewolves movies that he watched.

" I don't know but I was so excited that things were normal again it would be easier to find our way home, but now." Sakura said in a sad voice.

" Hey we'll find out tonight if the same thing happens again but for now we got a journey to prepare for."

" Yea okay let me get them and we can go."

10 minutes went by and everyone was saying goodbye to the professor. They soon left and started their journey to an airport were they are heading for the sinnoh region.

" Hey why are we heading to this place again," Naruto asked.

" I once researched about this pokemon who can control space, time and dimensions." " I'm sure it will help you guys out or at least give you answers," Gary told the group.

" As long as we get home," Kakashi added.

" Hn."

They soon boarded the plane and were heading off to the region were they hope they will find answers.

_**( I'm going to skip to the part where they land in the sinnoh region and are heading to a pokemon center)**_

" Wow how beautiful this place is," Sakura told her friends while smiling and glowing under the sun surrounded by sakura trees.

" Yeaa Sakura you are beautiful," Sasuke told her and Sakura smiled in response to her now lizard friend. Gary felt like destroying the charmander but decided against it.

As they were walking Sakura heard yelling and something crying. Naruto hearing it as well ran after the voice with Sakura and everyone else following. They hid behind a bush and saw a boy around their age tormenting a small brown bundle that resembled a dog somewhat. Sakura Feeling angered about the creature getting bullied as well as Naruto went and defended the creature.

" Hey you asshole leave that creature alone before I hurt you," Sakura growled out.

" What you mean this pathetic evee who can't defeat a single opponent, what good is he except garbage," The boy answered.

He than went to kick Naruto by Sakura but using his quick reflexes he dodged it. That was enough to piss off the others. Kakashi and Sasuke went straight on the attack while Gary went to check on the evee.

" You want a battle than fine come on out bibarel, crobat, and combee."

The pokemon fought against one another but charmander, pikachu and vulpix beat them within 10 seconds using their ninja moves. Sakura that walked up to the guy and punched him right in the mouth making him bleed and spit out a couple teeth.

" I hate bullies," Sakura said turning away to check on the injured pokemon. Everyone followed but Naruto knowing what evee went through because he experienced it used his flamethrower and burned his ass. feeling satisfied he went with the others.

" We have to get him to the pokemon center and quick," Gary told everyone.

" You showed me how to use the map on the pokedex using my chakra I can get their quick," Sakura said.

" Good idea Sakura Naruto and Sasuke will go with you and I'll go with Gary we'll meet you there as soon as we can," Kakashi told them. They all agreed and took off.

20 minutes later the friends arrived at the center and nurse Joy saw the panicked girl.

" MY goodness what happened."

" This pokemon was abused by its old trainer and needs medical attention," Sakura told her.

Nurse Joy took the evee and went into the operation room. Evee took a glance at his savior before she disappeared before his sight.

_**I know i rushed it but i think it still came out good. Thanks for the reviews and I hope to get more soon.**_

_**You decide who should be with Sakura, Gary or Sasuke. The voting will end Monday so please review.**_

_**Thanks again :)**_


End file.
